


Invierno y Primavera

by Arkannos



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Incest, Love, M/M, Saints, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkannos/pseuds/Arkannos
Summary: Las estaciones del año favoritas para Saga era el Invierno y la Primavera.¿La razón? KanonLa razón siempre era Kanon y solo Kanon.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga
Kudos: 6





	1. Primavera

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón por los errores ortográficos y espero sepan disculparme por el terrible lemon, es el primero que hago... Trataré de mejorar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Donde está el maldito ventilador?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo de humor... Para empezar.

El ventilador no estaba.

Ya había buscado en la sala, en el comedor, en la cocina, en el sótano... Lo había buscado en cualquier lugar donde posiblemente estuviese Kanon con SU ventilador que ÉL compro.

Había llegado de su entrenamiento con Aioros y sus otros camaradas. Todos entrenaban menos Kanon. Kanon no era ni de aquí ni de haya, cuando le convenía era servidor de Poseidón, cuando no de Athena.

Kanon había dejado muy claro que estaba de lado del señor de los mares.  
Su estadía era pasajera en el templo de Athena. Claro, si por pasajera se le podía decir "Vengo cuando quiero y estoy el tiempo que se me de la gana por el favor de Athena" A veces, solo a veces, le daban unas terribles ganas de volverlo a encerrar en Cabos Sunion.

Olvidando a su gemelo (Su estúpido gemelo) Maldijo a Shion por obligarles a entrenar todas las tardes, justo cuando el sol estaba en su apogeo.

Ni había duda, la primavera ya había llegado y con ella, el temible terror de todos; la calor.

Todos salían de sus entrenamientos sudando, sedientos y sin ánimos de avanzar más haya de la casa de Aries.

Había llegado hacía no solo unos escasos veinte minutos, dispuesto a quitarse todo el sudor de su cuerpo con un baño de agua fría y después, ver televisión, disfrutando de una rica limonada y su maldito ventilador.

Pero, dada la casualidad, que de la limonada que había ya no existía y el ventilador no estaba donde lo dejo. Dejando claro que era gesto de gandallismo por parte de Kanon.

Le busco por todos lados. Procurando no gritar, pues sus vecinos habían presentado una queja ante Shion por los gritos que ambos daban cuando peleaban.

Suspiro de frustración, revolviéndose los aún húmedos mechones azules. No encontraba a su hermano.

A no ser que.

El único lugar donde no se había metido había sido la habitación de Kanon.

La verdad, ese lugar estaba asqueroso por falta de aseo (y Saga, no lo iba a hacer, ni así Kanon le pagará por ello) y por ello no entraba.

Sin pensarlo mas, se encamino hacia la dirección de la habitación de Kanon.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar previamente, sorprendiéndose no solo por el lugar, si no por las condiciones de su hermano.

No one like you de Scorpions se reproducía en un volumen casi inaudible en el celular de Kanon, el cual estaba en su mesita de noche, junto a un vaso de leche, un sándwich echado a perder, unos cuantos billetes, condones y demás cosas.

La habitación en si, era un desastre. Ropa sucia mezclada con limpia adornaba el suelo, los cajones abiertos de par en par, su ventilador frente a la cama, refrescando a Kanon que dormía plácidamente sobre la cama destendida.

Saga trago saliva y un suave rubor tiño sus pálidas mejillas.

Kanon estaba en la cama, semidesnudo, solo unos calzoncillos y su típica camisa de entrenamiento le vestían. Sus cabellos estaban desperdigados por la blanca almohada, dándole un aspecto casi irreal.

Deseo poder tocarle para comprobar si la piel de su gemelo era suave, tal como se veía. Y deseo besar esos labios entreabiertos... ¡¿Que demonios?!  
Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de dejar esos pensamientos tan extraños. Ordenó a sus ojos posarse en otra cosa que no fuese su igual pero, por más que trato, no pudo desviar la mirada de su hermano que dormía plácidamente.

No salió de su transe cuando su gemelo se movió, ahora poniéndose boca abajo, dándole una muy buena mirada de su trasero.

De su hermoso trasero...

Saga volvió sobre sus pasos y cerró la puerta tras de sí, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible durante su huida.

Una vez lejos de su hermano, se encamino al baño recordándose del ventilador que Kanon tenía en su poder. Aunque, si lo pensaba más detalladamente, Ese aparato ya era cosa del pasado, lo necesitaba era una ducha. Una ducha muy fría.

Maldita primavera. Maldito calor.

Maldito Kanon...


	2. Invierno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una manta. Un beso inesperado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi primer lemon :D xD

Una taza de chocolate y una caliente manta le hacían compañía mientras miraba el canal de Televentas en la TV.

A las tres de la mañana era normal que no hubiese nada más en la tele que comerciales y una que otra película aburrida.

Tomo un sorbo de su chocolate y ahogó un suspiro.

Ya tenía más de una semana sin poder dormir más de tres horas. Y todo por el frío del invierno. Odiaba usar la calefacción (bueno, no odiaba, lo que odiaba era que el recibo de la luz saliera tan caro. Y él era el único que pagaba la luz, así que, prefería ahorrar). Y tener tantas mantas encima sentía que le ahogaban.

Odiaba el invierno, odiaba esa fría época del año. Detestaba tener que salir abrigado hasta el cuello debido al frío gélido de las mañanas. Le molestaba no poder ir a la playa como solía ir antes, todo por culpa del día tan bipolar, en un rato estaba soleado y al otro nublado. Él era un griego de sangre caliente y acostumbrado al sol inclemente. El frío no era lo suyo, eso era para Camus ¡No para él!

Tan ensimismado estaba que no escucho el sonido de unas pisadas a su espalda.

Kanon sonrió de lado al observar el aspecto de su gemelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le abrazo de improvisto. Saga no pudo evitar soltar un gritillo, al voltear y ver la cabellera revuelta, los ojos adormilados y la sonrisa ladina de su hermano, no dudo en soltar unas palabras un tanto floridas.

—Maldita sea, Kanon, por poco me matas del susto. Imbécil. —gruño. Si hubiese tenido la taza en sus manos no abría dudado en lanzarselo en la cara a su hermano.

—Ya. No seas dramático. —de un grácil salto se situó al lado de su gemelo en el sofá, y antes de que Saga parpadeará se adueñó de la taza de chocolate que reposaba en la mesilla —¿Otra vez Televentas? —arrugo la frente, en señal de molestia.

—¿No deberías estar dormido?

—No es de buena educación responder con otra pregunta, Saguita. —murmuro, antes de tomar un sorbo.

—Como si tu tuvieses educación. —entrecerró la mirada.

—Tengo educación. Y soy inteligente. No como tú.

—A ver, según tu, ¿Porqué no soy inteligente?

—Una persona que compra cosas inútiles de un estúpido programa de Televentas, obviamente no tiene inteligencia.

—Es mi dinero y hago lo que quiero con el. —se defendió el mayor.

—Hay veces que me gustaría que fueses igual de tacaño que antes. —hizo un puchero.

—Vete al diablo, Kanon. —se cruzo de brazos, desviando la vista a la televisión, que ahora anunciaba una faja para moldear la cintura.

Ahora el malhumor hacía mella en él. Y Kanon lo noto.

Permanecieron en un silencio agobiante por lo que fueron dos minutos. Ninguno se movía, perecían estatuas, el único indicio de que eran humanos era el suave vaivén de su pecho.

Kanon miraba a su gemelo de reojo; su mirada indescifrable y su boca en una línea recta, obviamente estaba enojado por sus palabras, las cuales eran sin ninguna intención de hacerle enfadar.

No le gustaba ver a Saga molesto. No le gustaba que Saga estuviese molesto con él tampoco.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, había olvidado que solo vestía un simple pantalón de franela y una camisa desgastada de la banda KISS.

Volvió la vista a su hermano y situó su mirada en la cobija de este. Fácilmente podrían envolverse los dos, juntos.

Sonrió, y con lentitud se acercó más a su hermano, el cual le observo de reojo con curiosidad ¿Qué se proponía ahora Kanon?

La pregunta que no fue dicha fue respondida sin necesidad de palabras en cuanto Kanon jalo, no sin cierta brusquedad, la cobija.

Saga actuó por instinto y no dudo en propinarle un manazo. Kanon aparto ambas manos, sobándose la que fue golpeada.

—Deja, es mía. Yo la traje. —gruño, volviéndose a envolver en ella.

—¿Tú crees que eso a mi me interesa? —replico de regreso. Kanon volvió al ataque, aguantándose los manotazos que Saga repartía a diestra y siniestra —¿Acaso crees que un ataque como ese me hará desistir, insecto?

Kanon logro lo que se proponía; envolverse con su hermano. El como lo logro, simplemente no lo sabe, a lo mejor fue cuando Saga aflojo el agarre de la cobija y Kanon se abalanzó sobre Saga, sentándose a horcajadas encima de él, para luego tomar la cobija y envolverse cual tacos.

Saga maldijo cuanto se le cruzo en mente cuando Kanon apretó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, inmovilizándolo un poco.

—Ya. Deja de moverte, pareces gusano. —refunfuño el menor.

—¡Quítate de encima! Ni que estuvieras tan ligero, imbécil... ¡Pesas demasiado! —movió las manos, logrando sacarlas de la protección de la manta.

Un empujón bien merecido esperaba a Kanon, y el suelo recibiría ese culo suyo por imbécil...

Más no fue así.

Saga no supo como fue que Kanon le asió por los hombros, para después, con ambas manos, tomar su cabeza y darle un beso.

¡Un señor beso!

La lengua de Kanon fue curiosa, exigente y amable a la vez.  
Saboreo cada parte de su boca, mordiendo, chupando y reclamando una respuesta por parte suya.

Una respuesta que tardo mucho en llegar. Saga respondió tardíamente, dudoso y temeroso. Más la exigencia de Kanon le pudo, y no tardo en seguirle el ritmo.

El beso se prolongó, solo daban a unos escasos segundos para retomar aire y volver al ataque, volvieron a tratar de dominarse uno a otro.

—Kanon... Para, esto no...

—Silencio. —chupo el labio inferior, robándole un suspiro a su igual —Déjate querer. 

Kanon no tardo en acompañar el beso con un movimiento lento de caderas, deleitándose con los indisimulables gemidos que Saga ahogaba en su boca al sentir su erección contra la propia.

El mayor abrazo a Kanon, metiendo ambas manos por debajo de la camisa del menor, sintiendo su suave piel contra la yema de sus dedos, maldiciendo el que aún vistiera esa ropa que en esos momentos sobraba.

Kanon abandono la boca de Saga, para luego repartir besos por su clavícula y llegar a su cuello, chupando la piel blanca de su gemelo.

—Ka... Kanon...

El menor no desatendió su labor de repartir besos al cuello de su hermano y respondió; —¿Mmm? —volvió a chupar donde se veía una ligera marca rojiza, mañana seguramente luciría un hermoso chupetón, y lo que más le gustaba de ello, es que lo había hecho él.

—¿Puedes...? La... Ropa... Por favor...

Kanon se apartó, sonriendo seductoramente, y esa imagen excito aún más a Saga; El cabello mucho más revuelto que antes, la ligera capa de sudor, las mejillas sonrojadas, y los labios rojos de su gemelo le hicieron perder la poca cordura que poseía.

El menor se deshizo de la camisa, y Saga no tardo en invertir los papeles.

Ahora ambos estaba recostados en el incómodo sillón, Saga yacía sobre su gemelo, besándole, chupando, mordiendo, tocándole. Kanon estaba igual, reclamaba el cuerpo de Saga como suyo, los chupetones en el cuello del gemelo mayor era su forma de decir; Propiedad de Kanon y solo de Kanon. 

Ambos siguieron friccionandose hasta que Saga no pudo resistir mas, el orgasmo le alcanzó, dejándole sin habla.

Kanon jadeo, llevo ambas manos a las caderas de su hermano y siguio rosando su erección contra el pantalón húmedo de su gemelo, el saber que había provocado eso lo exitaba más. Pero, no estaba de más burlarse un poco. Hasta en momentos como ese, debía desempeñar su papel de hermano menor.

—Genial... —musito, contra el oído de Saga —Ahora no solo naciste primero, también te viniste primero en nuestra primera vez. —solto una especie de risilla, que terminó en un jadeo de sorpresa al sentir la mano de su igual colarse entre sus pantalones.

Saga no dijo absolutamente nada, más sus ojos jade hablaban por él. Lujuria, deseo y...

Kanon cerro los ojos y se recostó sobre el sillón, usando de almohada el reposa brazos, dejándose hacer.

Saga descendió con delicadeza, dando suaves besos en el pecho de su hermano, deteniendose un poco a lamer un pezón. Lo lamió, chupo y dió una leve mordida, causandole un respingo a Kanon.

Poco a poco llegó hasta donde estaba la notable erección de su hermano. Saga se relamio los labios y sus manos actuaron por voluntad propia hasta posarse en el botón, un impulso animal le hizo querer arrancarle el pantalón sin miramientos más su conciencia salió a flote.

—¿Puedo? —pregunto, su voz tenía un tono súplicante y temeroso a la vez. Kanon se enternecio al verle así; Excitado, temeroso, ansioso, como si fuese su primera vez. Kanon solamente hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, dando su respuesta afirmativa.

Saga se deshizo del pantalón, junto al bóxer. Se relamio los labios de nuevo al ver el miembro erecto de su gemelo.

Kanon lo observó en todo momento, y solo por un segundo la duda surco el rostro perfecto de su igual. A penas Kanon le iba a decir que no era necesario que hiciese eso, cuando la boca -la maldita boca de su gemelo- chupo la punta de su pene, robandole un jadeo y haciéndole arquear la espalda.

Kanon sentía morir en esos momentos, sentía que podía tocar el cielo con la punta de sus dedos. Sabía que se estaba condenando al fuego eterno de los infiernos al hacer eso con Saga, sabía que el y su gemelo estaban condenados al sucumbir al deseo carnal. Pero valía la pena, joder sí que valía la pena. Los gemidos de Saga, la forma en que le acariciaba la cadera y la forma en que lo follaba con su boca. Había no solo deseo en Saga, había algo más, algo a lo que temia darle nombre más lo sabía a la perfección porque el sentía lo mismo. Las manos de Kanon se posaron en la cabeza de Saga, le acaricio y guío conforme sentía el orgasmo a punto de alcanzar.

Kanon no tardo demasiado en venirse, diciendo el nombre de Saga al eyacular.

Saga sonrió al ver su obra; Un Kanon respirando entrecortadamente y con la mirada pérdida. Poco a poco Saga se puso de pie, más Kanon le halo hasta que quedará recostado sobre su pecho, no sin antes darle un beso en los labios, introduciendo su lengua y probando el nuevo sabor de su saliva.

—Ese es tu sabor... —logro decir Saga, después de separarse.

—Mmm... Pues déjame decirte que soy delicioso. —dijo, para después darle otro beso.

Saga cayó rendido, y se recostó sobre su gemelo, que no dejo de trazar círculos con las manos bajo su camisa.

Así duraron por minutos, los anuncios sobre productos de limpieza era el único sonido que se escuchaba, además de sus respiraciones.

La televisión, la taza de chocolate (ahora volcada sobre la mesa) y la cobija por la que habían peleado yacía en el suelo olvidada pues ya no era necesario su calor, ahora se tenían el uno al otro.

Saga se lamió los labios, su cabeza reposaba en el pecho de Kanon, trato de formar un argumento coherente para tratar de entender el porque habían hecho eso.

No era que se arrepentía, al contrario, agradecía el que eso hubiese pasado. Ya tenía mucho tiempo atrás desde que tenía ganas de estar así con Kanon. Desde una noche calurosa de primavera y le vio semidesnudo, desde una tarde en verano cuando lo vio nadar en el río, y desde una bella noche de otoño, cuando el fresco viento movía los cabellos de Kanon dejándole hipnotizado. Desde ese entonces lo supo, y ahora, en esta noche de invierno lo había confirmado; Saga estaba enamorado de su hermano gemelo.

Ahora hacía falta el saber si Kanon le correspondería tales sentimientos, o solo era un juego.

Trago saliva, y hablo contra el pecho de su hermano, molestándose consigo mismo por no decir otra cosa que no fuera un:

—¿Porqué?

Kanon soltó una risa jovial, con una mano siguió acariciando su espalda y con la otra peino sus cabellos.

—¿Porqué, dices? —Saga no respondió —Porque era obvio que no me ibas a dar cobija, y necesitaba cualquier cosa para calentarme.

Saga sintió deseos de matar a su gemelo ahí mismo. Intento ponerse de pie y alejarse de ahí, con sus sentimientos heridos y el corazón roto... ¿Así que solo era una cosa?...

Sus intenciones fueron descubiertas por Kanon, que no dudo en abrazarle con ambas manos, y en volver a enredar sus piernas en su cintura, impidiendo la huida del mayor.

—¿Sabes porque más lo hice, hermano? —Saga no respondió —Porque era necesario tenerte entre mis brazos. Y, joder, que si no besaba alguna vez tu boca me iba a volver loco. No sabes cuántas noches desee tenerte así; gimiendo y muriendo de placer por mi. ¿Y sabes porque, idiota? Porque te amo. Te amo, te amo, te amo, y me importa una mierda irme al averno por amarte... Vale la pena amarte, Saga. Te amo.

Saga nunca respondió verbalmente, pues el beso que le siguió a esas palabras dejo muy claro que ya no hacía falta nada más.

Ahora, el invierno era la estación del año preferida de Saga.

Era su favorita.

~Fin~


End file.
